


A Happy Family

by Suckers Dream Obscene (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Placebo
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Suckers%20Dream%20Obscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what’s the big news?” Stefan asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Literally no idea why I wrote this. Or anything really.

Steve paced around the large apartment, fiddling nervously with his tattooed fingers as he waited for his band mates to arrive. He knew that they would accept his announcement with smiles, but still, his anxiety did not let up. His fear kept him constantly moving; if he stopped he would surely be paralyzed, immobilised. Attempting to take his mind off of the situation, the young American poured himself a strong coffee. The water was cold and he could not bring himself to boil it. He took a large swig of the freezing liquid and swallowed, grateful for the distraction. He gulped down the rest of the shimmering contents of the mug and, with a slightly unsteady hand; he placed the cheap cup on the grey counter. He was about to reorganise the cushions on the couch for the hundredth time when Brian, who had a spare key, strolled in.  
“Hey, Steve.”  
“Oh, h-hey, Brian!” Steve’s voice sounded strange... forced and both men knew it.  
“Okay, what’s up?” Brian asked, frowning slightly.  
“N-nothing,” but the shorter man raised his eyebrows and Steve knew he couldn’t win this time, “just wait for Stef,” the American continued. With a slight frown, Brian reluctantly nodded and flopped down on to the cream couch, moving the neatly arranged cushions.  
“So, are we ordering food in or...?” Brian asked. Food! Steve had forgotten all about the living body’s requirements.  
“I guess,” Steve mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders. His attempt to appear nonchalant was, once again, seen through. Damn Brian and his ridiculous observational skills.

“Liar,” the dark haired man laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But, even from where he was stood, Steve could see the concern in the other man’s eyes. Brian tapped his thighs with his hands absent-mindedly as he watched the drummer, who had returned to his previous activities, buzzing like a bee around the spotless apartment, reorganising a vase of pale plastic flowers, washed out by the sun. Steve straightened the couple of picture frames that hung from the otherwise bare walls before stopping to stare at the cushions behind Brian, who could sense that his tattooed friend was close to snapping entirely. He’d never seen the Californian ray of sunshine behave in such an obscure, vulnerable manner. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Brian sent a text message to the tall Swede who was still yet to grace them with his fabulously flamboyant presence. Brian’s phone promptly vibrated in the palm of his hand; Stefan had responded to reveal that he was outside. Upon letting the bassist in, Steve ushered Stef to the couch on which Brian was slouched. Sitting upright immediately, the older men greeted one another with a hug and a kiss to each cheek. Steve stood, frozen in time and muted by the nerves that were trying to swallow him, threatening to devour him whole.  
“So, what’s the big news?” Stefan asked as he adjusted his position on the couch that he had just sat down on.  
“I-I,” Steve forced out. He seemed dazed, confused. What was he doing? Did this even require an announcement? What if they... No... they wouldn’t, surely. Overwhelmed, Steve let out a strangled sob and covered his face with his tattooed hands to hide the tears that were forming. Almost instantly, the older men were there, pictures of pure concern, arms tightly around their young drummer as he cried.  
“What’s wrong, honey?” Brian whispered softly. Steve was clinging onto the other men’s shirts, whimpering. Stefan rubbed soothing circles on the Americans back with his hand as Brian, with a gentle grip on Steve’s shaking hands, murmured hushed, consoling words.  
“I should ha-have before... told you, I,” Steve forced out between harsh, panicked breaths.  
“Told us what, sweetie?” Brian questioned, still keeping his voice quiet, concern pouring from his few words.  
“It’s stupid,” Steve mumbled, “I-I don’t, you wo-won’t even care so it’s stupid.”  
“I’m sure it’s not stupid. Not if means this much to you,” Stefan smiled softly. Steve, who had managed to regain control of his breathing, took one single deep breath and spoke.  
“Well, you know how I had a girlfriend? Uh... I like guys too.”  
“Well, that was certainly a different way of explain it,” Brian smiled as both of Placebo’s guitarists pulled Steve into a tight hug.  
“You know we’d be fine with it, right?” Stef asked Steve, who nodded.  
“We already knew, to be honest,” Brian said, the proud smile evident in his voice, “We were just waiting for you to tell us.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really. And it changes nothing, you know. You’re still Sunshine, and we still love you,” the vocalist chuckled as Stefan nodded in agreement. The trio hugged again, each wearing Steve’s tears and wide smiles. One big happy Placebo family.


End file.
